Michael
Michael is a NPC that gives you another side quest. It's one of the hardest quests in the game. If you finish the quest, you get $55,500 and 5,550 XP as an award (the "555" is a refrence to Michael's original Miiverse NNID, Michael555) Michael also comes back for the final area. If you talk to him there, he will give you the Art Sword. It is a very powerful weapon, but it doesn't have any special use. All of Michael's lines "I'm sick and tired of her! She is so atrocious! I wish she'd be dead, but I don't have the ability to do so!" Michael looks at the party. "Actually, maybe I do have the ability, tee hee..." "Hey you guys! Can you help me with some dirty work?" (player chooses yes or no) If no... "Well I'm all out'a luck. Now I will have to be miserable for my whole life because of that fiend!" If yes... "Great! Thank you guys for helping me out! Now what you have to do is go into the cave right next to the town. You will have to traverse through some enemies, but eventually you'll find a flying castle. In there you will have to face a great foe. I want her dead! If you slay her, I'll give you a mighty reward! Well what are you waiting for? Kill her!" When you finish the quest... "Hey! You're back! And you killed her? Awesome! Here is your reward!" (Michael gives you your reward) If you have not finished the quest... "Hey! You're back! Wait, you haven't killed her? Oh com'on, stop being so lazy! Go and destroy that pest!" In the final area... "Hello again! Here, take this sword from the dead body..." (Michael gives you the Art Sword) "This will serve to be useful!" The quest itself When you have talked to Michael, you will have to traverse through the "Crunchyroll Cave". The enemies there are a strong and speedy, but not very defensive. The cave has plenty of rooms, but there is only one exit. Once you have exited the cave, you will have to move foward on some clouds. Eventually you will enter the flying castle "Aincrad". Aincrad only has one path to the boss, Asuna. Asuna is a character from the anime Sword Art Online. However, Michael wants her killed, and you must do so in order to finish the quest. After you defeat her, you must return to Michael and claim your reward. The Art Sword The Art Sword is a powerful blade you can obtain in the final area of the game. The sword is very powerful, but it lowers your defences and you never get lucky with it. It comes from Asuna, but she doesn't drop the weapon when she is slain. Instead, Michael gives it to you. Stats * +180 Attack * 0 Luck * +70 Speed * -110 Defence * -40 Resistance Description The sword Asuna used in your fight with her. Michael gave this to you when you did not pick it up. It's pretty powerful, however it lowers your defences greatly. Category:NPC Category:Weapon Category:Side Quest